1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a luggage handle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical luggage handles comprise a handle body pivotally coupled to the luggage for carrying purposes. However, normally, the handle body includes a solid configuration that can not be extended.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional luggage handle assemblies.